el príncipe mestizo
by Max player123
Summary: los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón conocen a un lejano guerrero que viene al palacio de jade para solicitar la ayuda del guerrero dragón , una vez embarcados a las tierras lejanas tendrán que enfrentar diversas batallas pero el secreto del ninja se ira revelando conforme pase el tiempo pero ¿ que hay del reino y su supuesto príncipe desaparecido ? ese y mas misterios aguardan
1. el ninja blanco

**el ninja blanco **

era en las lejanas tierras de china donde los mejores maestros del kung-fu entrenaban para ser los mejores , esa tarde la vida de unos amigos cambiaría para siempre , son los conocidos como cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón , mientras tanto una figura blanca se movía por la copa de los arboles a gran velocidad , la maestra tigresa y los maestros mono , mantis y gruya se dieron cuenta de la presencia de aquel ser que corría a gran velocidad

- oye detente ahora - dijo la maestra corriendo a su lado - detente o tendré que detenerte yo misma -

la maestra salta para lograr detener al misterioso hombre pero este salta en el aire y con una patada certera en el estomago logra derribar a la tigresa de los arboles , los demás vieron como el ser de blanco parecía dirigirse al palacio de jade , los cinco furiosos lograron rodear al ninja blanco pero este toma sus espadas y las lanzo contra los arboles

- ¿ que clase de ninja eres ? - pregunto el guerrero dragón apareciendo detrás del ninja - uno silencioso o sordo -

el panda lo tomo con un abrazo de oso pero el ninja lo golpea en el rostro con su cabeza y cuando lo suelta barre las piernas de poo , tigresa se lanza al combate pero el ninja parecía ser mas veloz , cuando tigresa lo toma de las muñecas el ninja da un salto y la golpea con sus pies en el pecho , el joven de ojos azules gira en el aire mientras gruya , víbora y mantis atacaron al mismo tiempo , la orgullosa maestra no soporto la idea que el fuera mejor y se lanzo al combate

- no se quien eres tu pero esto no se va a quedar así - dijo la maestra empezando a sentir un odio profundo al joven de ojos azules

poo lo ataco con sus técnicas pero el ninja parecía estar a la par con el guerrero dragón , cuando tigresa lo tomo del cinturón , el joven de blanco salto y con dos ataques al mismo tiempo derribo a los dos contrincantes , tigresa se levanto y lo ataco con una patada a las costillas pero el ninja la detiene , con un puñetazo en el pecho la lanza contra el precipicio , pero la maestra resbala y queda sujeta de una raíz que se estaba por romper , el ninja se quita de encima a todos los guerreros y cuando la maestra de chaqueta roja estaba por caer siente una mano y cuando abre los ojos ve al joven de ojos azules que estaba sujetando su mano

- descuida no te lastimare - dijo con una voz gruesa el ninja

- ah entonces hablas - dijo con sarcasmo la joven maestras

- no querer hablar no es lo mismo a no saber hablar - dijo el joven de ojos azules

el ninja la impulso hacia arriba y el sale disparando como un cohete a los arboles , ellos continuaran la persecución hasta el palacio de jade donde el maestro shifu estaba sentado meditando , el ninja se puso en frente del maestro y cuando metio la mano en su manga , poo se lanza contra el forastero , los dos caen rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al final , el ninja se levanta y encara al panda que lo lanzo , los dos se ponen a pelear , hasta que el ninja le barre las piernas y lo lanza contra los pilares del palacio

- espero que no me interrumpan mas ustedes seis - dijo el joven de ojos azules

- ¿ quien eres forastero ? - pregunto el maestro sin abrir los ojos - ¿ y que te trae al palacio de jade ?-

- eh venido de atrás de las montañas de la lejana ciudad de yun-dai para poder entregarle esto al guerrero dragón - dijo el joven de ojos azules - me entere que tailon es su jurisdicción y necesito que se lo lleven antes de que haga mas daño -

- es una petición razonable joven , pero me temo que el guerrero dragón es el - señalando a poo

- ¡ el ! - dijo el joven mirando al panda que venció con facilidad - pero es un panda grande , gordo y ...torpe -

- ah bienvenido a mi mundo - dijo el maestro mientras le entregaba la carta al verdadero guerrero dragón

- entonces que , si te vencí con facilidad los guerreros de la orden lo harán pedazos - dijo el joven de ojos azules

- óyeme ¿ quien rayos te crees que eres ? - pregunto la maestra de chaqueta roja

- espera tigresa , esas poses , esa mirada y ese estilo de pelea - dijo poo pensando - espérame no te vayas a ir - el panda salio corriendo a su cuarto y volvió con varios pergaminos

- sabia que te conocía de algún lado - dijo el panda buscando un pergamino en especial - espérame tantito -

poo se acerco al joven de ojos azules y lo puso casi de perfil y con las manos abiertas a la altura del pecho como una posición de pelea , el joven no entendía que trataba de hacer el panda hasta que miro la imagen perfecta

- lo sabias eres tu , que bárbaro ¿ me darías tu autógrafo ? - pregunto el panda

- ¿ mi autógrafo ? oigan ¿ de que esta hablando este panda ?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- a veces nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo - dijo la maestra de chaqueta roja - no lo había visto tan emocionado desde que descubrió el platon gigante de fideos pero poo ¿ quieres decirme quien es el ?-

- me sorprendes tigresa que no sepas quien es el - dijo poo mirando la figura del joven - el es el gran ninja blanco , el guerrero legendario , es el mejor maestros en las artes marciales que vi en mi vida -

- oye , estamos detrás de ti - dijo mono mirando al panda con esos ojos puesto en su héroe

- el solo detuvo al ejercito de rey dragón hace tiempo , también salvo al monasterio de los shao-lin del ataque de los bárbaros y cuentan que el no deja sobrevivientes cuando pelea con sus enemigos - dijo el panda mirando a sus amigos

- poo ese es un mito falso porque estamos con vida - dijo víbora con sarcasmo

- los siento es que leí todas tus historietas junto con la de los cinco furiosos y no puedo creer que luche ... cuerpo a cuerpo contigo y te golpee - dijo emocionado

- ah gracias supongo - dijo el joven sintiendo extrema incomodidad

- oye ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta ? por favor si ¿ puedo ? - dijo el panda con los pergaminos en sus manos

- ah bueno adelante -

- ¿ cuanto tiempo te tomo aprender el corte de las almas ? - pregunto el guerrero esperando su respuesta

- poo ¿ que es eso del corte de las almas ? -

- el corte de las almas es una técnica especia entre tantas que tengo , me permite duplicar o triplicar mi poder dependiendo del caso , el la guerra de los templo mi poder lo cuadriplique para vencer al maestro fung -

- aja , ahora dinos la verdad - pidió la joven maestra

- ¿ dudas del ninja blanco ? - pregunto el guerrero dragón

- a ver , vino de lejos , nos ataco y espera que lo ayudemos - dijo tigresa con los brazos cruzados - no espero que nos pida disculpas pero no te ayudaremos -

- yo iré contigo pero ¿puedes decirme tu nombre ? - pregunto poo

- sin nombres solo llámame shun - dijo el ninja

- poo no te dejes engañar , es solo un fraude , ademas dudo que alguien como el nos necesite - dijo tigresa mientras daba un golpe al pilar del palacio

- así jamas podrás perforar la armadura del templo - dijo el joven

- ¿ de que hablas ? - pregunto tigresa enojada - ¿ crees que eres mejor que yo ? -

- te derrote con facilidad - dijo el ninja blanco con su mirada aguda - creo que si -

- un duelo marcial , tu y yo al atardecer ¿ aceptas ? - desafió la maestra

- ¿ que mano quiere que me ate a mi espalda ? -

los dos se miraron encarecidamente mientras el sol estaba a medio dia , poo estaba emocionado por ver al nin ja blanco luchar en un combate con su amiga pero a la maestra tigresa no se le hacia nada de gracia , de una forma u otra el forastero caería

continuara...


	2. dos tigres en una montaña

**dos tigres en una montaña **

luego del desafió propuesto por la maestra el ninja subió la montaña pao para poder enfrentar a la maestra tigresa , ella estaba de rodillas mirando el horizonte con una manta roja sobre sus hombros , po logro atar las manos del ninja para el encuentro , cuando los dos se pusieron de pie y se miraron fijamente la maestra decide dar las primeras palabras

-¿ vas a pelear amarrado? - pregunto la joven maestra

- ¿ me vas a desamarrar si gano ? - pregunto el ninja de ojos azules

- escucha un duelo , el primero que derribe a su oponente tres veces sera el ganador - dijo la maestra de chaqueta roja - y es a mano limpia sin usar trucos ninjas ni nada de eso -

la maestra se acerca con cuidado y cuando esta por lanzar una patada al rostro del joven de ojos azules , shun se agacha y barre la pierna de tigresa haciendo que ella caiga de espalda

- el primer punto es mio - dijo el ninja con su juego de pie

la maestra se levanta con una lance hacia adelante mientras todos observaban como el ninja parecía estar esquivando sin problemas los puños de tigresa

- tigresa no tiene las mas mínimas posibilidades - dijo el panda mirando como el ninja se movía

- po ¡¿ de que lado estas ?! - pregunto la maestra tratando de dar un golpe al joven

- solo digo que tienes mas ventaja porque shun se amarro las manos - dijo el panda - según dicen de un golpe es capaz de destrozar rocas enteras y su velocidad de un trueno -

- po no seas tan crédulo - dijo la maestra comenzando a sentir desesperación - ningún maestro puede hacer tantas cosas -

la maestra le lanza un puño con la mano derecha pero el ninja enreda su pierna derecha en el brazo derecho de la maestra, ella lo ataco con la mano izquierda pero shun enreda su pierna en el brazo izquierdo , con un empujo hacia atrás , shun logra derribar a la maestra por segunda vez

- el segundo punto es mio - dijo el joven de ojos azules

la maestra se levanta para atacar con varias patadas pero shun se desliza por la abertura de tigresa , ella estaba por atacar con su patada mas poderosa , el ninja nota que ella estaba por atacar y con un giro logra incrustar una patada en el vientre de la maestra , ella es expulsada del cuadrilítero y su cuerpo choca contra los pilares del templo , cuando cae al suelo se coloca sus dedos por los labios y noto que estaba sangrando

- escucha no quise lastimarte - dijo el joven de ojos azules - ¿ me podrías desamarrar ? -

- ¡ hazlo tu solo ! - le grito de malos modos

el joven dio un salto y paso sus brazos hacia adelante y con un movimiento se separo de las cuerdas , tigresa dio un grito de odio y se perdió en los bosques de bambú

- wow , eso fue bárbaro , esa patada es genial - dijo po

- no po , no es bárbaro , creo que me excedí con la maestra tigresa - dijo el joven de ojos azules

el joven ninja salio a perseguir a la maestra que estaba al borde del rio mientras luchaba contra los arboles para poder desquitar la amargura de su derrota

- maldito ninja - dijo mientras pateaba los arboles - y po " el puede destrozar rocas con sus puños " -

la maestra vio como las rocas estaba en frente a ella y con puños certero comenzó a golpear pero no lograba mover ni un solo granito de ellas , cuando sintió que sus manos ardían y noto que estaba sangrando

- si sigues peleando así , la roca ganara sin esfuerzo - le dijo el ninja mientras estaba sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mirando a la maestra

- ¿ que rayos quieres de mi ahora ? - dijo cubriendo sus heridas - ya acabe contigo -

- si pero yo no acabe contigo -

el ninja se puso de pie y ella se puso en guardia para pelear contra el ninja , aunque ella sabia que no le ganaría decide enfrentar al forastero , el tomo suavemente las manos de la maestra , ella no entendía nada y las hundió suavemente en el agua junto con las de el

- ¿ que... ? ¿ que estas haciendo ? -

- yo era como tu cuando tenia 13 años - dijo el ninja - creía que solo existía para luchar sin tener en consideración mi integridad física -

- ¿ por que me dices esto ? -

- porque en cierta forma somos iguales -

el ninja se quita los guantes y la maestra mira asombrada como las cicatrices de las manos del ninja marcaban muchas luchas y combates , el joven retiro las manos del agua y corto un trozo de su capa para envolver las manos de la maestra

- listo al menos no tendrás que curar tus heridas con yodo - dijo en tono de broma - se que no sirve de mucho pero lamento nuestro encuentro anterior -

- deberías , pelear contra mi debería darte vergüenza luchar contra ...-

- una hermosa dama - dijo el ninja retirando el pañuelo y el cubre cabezas dejando ver que era un tigre de las nueves con grandes franjas negras en su pelaje blanco

- ¿ hermosa dama ? - pregunto la joven impactada por la apariencia del muchacho - jamas me llamaron así -

los dos se pusieron de pie pero inconscientemente tigresa sujetaba las manos de shun y este se reia en voz baja , tigresa saco una sonrisa

- ¿ de que te ríes ? - pregunto la maestra

- necesito mis manos para eso - dijo el joven de ojos azules

tigresa lo suelta pero sin mirar esos ojos azules profundos - ¿ quieres saber porque fuiste vencida con facilidad ? - le pregunto el joven

- no me vengas con sermones de como luchar - dijo ella sin mirar al joven

- eres una gran maestra pero ser fría y cerrada no te sirve de anda - dijo el joven - el orgullo es un mal sustituto de la inteligencia , te recomiendo que no cometas mi error -

el joven salto a los arboles y desaparece en el follaje , tigresa llego caminando hasta el templo mientras miraba la tela blanca que envolviendo sus manos , cuando po la encuentra sentada mirando sus manos en las escaleras el panda se acerca para saber de que se trataba

- ¿ a si que tu y shun no ? - dijo rompiendo el silencio

- no se de que estas hablando , cuando tenga las habilidades suficientes lo derrotare - dijo casi sin voz

- aja ¿ y esas telas no son de su capa ? - dijo el panda

- solo estoy herida y el me curo no te hagas ilusiones panzon - dijo tigresa

- si claro , un tigre blanco y una tigresa ... pegan - dijo el panda

- estas loco po , el es un maestro de una lejana tierra y yo soy una maestra de este lugar y nadie me volverá a vencer - dijo la maestra

la tigresa se mete en el templo mirando las telas mientras el maestro ninja estaba de pie en la punta del árbol mirando el horizonte , el panda sabia que no solo ayudaría a gente lejana sino a sus amigos de siempre

continuara...


	3. el misterio del príncipe mestizo

**el misterio del príncipe mestizo **

al caer la tarde , los cinco furiosos , el guerrero dragón y el ninja blanco estaba listos para ir a la lejana provincia de shan-gahi , mientras terminaban de empacar , shun no dejo de ver el horizonte

- bueno ¿ están listos para el viaje ? - pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- claro , toquen una de acción porque ahí les voy - dijo el panda con ansias de luchar

- de acuerdo , dependiendo de los vientos llegaremos casi al amanecer - dijo el joven trazando en el mapa

- ¿ por que salimos de noche shun ? - le pregunto la maestra de chaqueta roja - o es muy común que un ninja que viste de blanco viaje de noche -

- solo digamos que es para evitar problemas de persuasión - dijo el joven de toga blanca

- para mi que esta escondiendo algo - le susurro po a la maestra tigresa - ¿ por que no le preguntas ? -

- ¿ que ? ¿ por que yo ? ¿ por que no vas tu ? -

- oye a ti te ve con otros ojos y estará mas dispuesto a hablar contigo que con cualquiera de nosotros - dijo el panda

- esta bien , esta bien iré a hablar con shun - dijo la maestra

los demás se reían en voz baja , la maestra se detuvo y volteo pero sus amigos guardaron silencio , la maestra respiro hondo y camino de nuevo pero ellos se volvieron a reír

- oigan ya basta - dijo la maestra un poco enojada

la maestra tigresa llego a donde estaba shun que cuando descendió por la cuerda quedo frente a frente a la maestra mientras se miraban a los ojos

- vaya , que hermosos ojos tienes - dijo inconscientemente

- eres muy amable por decir eso - el joven le dio una reverencia y tigresa reacciono

- hay no ¿ lo dije en voz alta verdad ? - pregunto con un tono de vergüenza

- si lo hiciste pero descuida no lo tomare en tu contra - respondió el joven

- shun , quiero preguntarte algo - dijo ella del modo mas simple - ¿ que sucede que salimos al atardecer ? -

- buena pregunta - dijo el joven con un mapa en la mano - escucha tigresa , este es el palacio real donde el supuesto rey esta al mano del ejercito de las campañas del norte -

- aja ¿ que con eso ? - pregunto el panda mirando por encima de los dos maestros

- bueno , según cuenta la leyenda , hace tiempo los maestros del rayo gobernaban la provincia con justicia y lealtad para todos , pero algo paso , el primogénito del rey se entero que tenia un hermano menor después de tantos años , kuan-thao como sus padres lo llamaban era un guerrero nato con habilidades para el kung-fu pero a la hora de ser un buen líder era el peor -

- ¿ no te recuerda a alguien po ? - pregunto la maestra con sarcasmo

- ¿ que dices ? , yo no tomo malas decisiones - dijo en defensa el panda

- po solo llevo aquí un día y eh visto tantas tonterías que me perdí en la millonésima - dijo el ninja blanco

- asi , dime una cosa que te halla demostrado eso - desafió el panda con su dedo apuntando al rostro del ninja

- lo mas tonto que hiciste fue comer fideos crudos y luego tratar de cocinarlos en tu estomago bebiendo agua caliente - dijo el ninja con mirada pasiva

- ¿ y que con eso ? - pregunto el guerrero dragón

- casi te mueres ... ah ¿ para que me gasto ? - dijo el ninja - volviendo al tema el hijo prodigo asesino a sus padres para hacerse con el control de su reino , pero antes de poder matar al heredero , un monje se lo llevo pero la flecha de su muerte le atravesó el corazón , durando años el príncipe estuvo con los mestizos del templo de ahí su nombre " el príncipe mestizo " , mi deber es llevar de nueva cuenta al verdadero heredero-

- ¿ que paso con su majestad ? - pregunto gruya escuchando la historia

- bueno , hay quienes dicen que la flecha no mato al monje sino al niño , otros dicen que el príncipe enloqueció al ver a su hermano mayor matar a sus padres y juro vengarse - dijo el ninja viendo la mirada de sus colegas - de cualquier forma tyron no es mi jurisdicción , es la de ustedes por esa razón van en este viaje -

- shh tigresa , este sujeto me esta dando miedo - le susurro po a la maestra

- no seas llorón po , el necesita nuestra ayuda para que quitemos a tyron del medio y eso haremos -

- pero ¿ viste como contó la historia ? , eso si da escalofríos - se quejo mono

los guerreros subieron al bote mientras la noche caía , shun estaba parado sobre el mástil para vigilar mientras po preparaba la cena y los demás guerreros discutían sus estrategias

- oigan amigos , la cena esta lista - les grito el panda

shun salto mientras giraba para caer en cubierta y sin darse cuenta cae en frente de la maestra de chaqueta roja , ella parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa

- buenas noches shun - dijo ella con tono simple

- ¿ por que tan forma esta noche si se puede saber ? - pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- ah no , por nada solo creí que podríamos empezar de nuevo después de nuestro encuentro anterior -

- de acuerdo - dijo con un tono de incomodidad - supongo que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad -

los dos maestros tigres entraron a la sala para poder cenar , pero todos los miraban con una muy peculiar , shun y tigresa los miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos

- ahh disculpen pero ¿ tengo algo pegado en mi ropa ? - pregunto el ninja

los guerreros guardaron silencio , pero era un silencio incomodo para los maestros , mientras las olas se hacían notar , po le sirvió la cena a los dos maestros , ellos se prepararon para cenar pero cuando una enorme ola choca contra el barco , la sopa de fideos de tigresa cae sobre el cuerpo del ninja y este trata de no derramar nada mas

- oh lo siento shun no se que paso - dijo la maestra mientras el vapor de la sopa salia de la toga del ninja

- descuida , solo es cuestión de lavar mi toga y listo problema solucionado -

- ¿ no te dolió la quemadura ? - pregunto el panda mirando con asombro como resistía el agua hirviendo

- no se que es el dolor , fui entrenado para no sentir dolor de ninguna forma física - dijo el ninja - mejor sirve mas a tigresa mientras lavo mi ropa -

- lo siento pero la ola derribo la caldera y todo la sopa cayo por la borda - dijo el panda

- ten toma el mio - dijo el ninja mientras se desanudaba la toga - buen provecho amigos iré a dormir

cuando shun se quito la toga , tigresa noto mas cicatrices pero una marca en especial que parecía una estrella de cuatro puntos sobre su brazo derecho , el ninja salio para poder lavar su toga mientras la maestra miraba al ninja , algo estaba escondiendo pero ¿ que era ?

continuara...


	4. la verdad del principe mestizo

**la verdad del príncipe mestizo **

esa noche , todos dormian en sus respectivas camas ,mientras shun estaba sentado afuera entrenando y vigilando a sus nuevos amigos

-oye ¿ tu no duermes ? - le pregunto el panda

- descuida no tengo sueño - dijo el joven de ojos azules - hay cosas que tengo que pensar con mucho cuidado -

los dos miraron como el borde del rio parecia llegar a la orilla de shan-gahi , pero shun solo seguia moviendo sus manos para hacer una forma rara

- oye , esa kata es buena ¿ donde la aprendiste ? - le pregunto po

- es la tecnica secreta del gran ninja blanco - dijo shun mientras se detenia - el rayo -

- ¿ el rayo ? , eso si que es barbaro ¿ me enseñarias a hacerlo ? - pregunto el guerrero

los dos se saludaron y comenzaron a imitar sus movimientos , mientras la maestra tigresa los vigilaba desde el mastil junto con las velas , mientras los dos guerreros entrenaban con su tecnica , po noto que shun dejo salir una pequeña descarga electrica por sus dedos

- wow , eso si que es super cool , ¿ cuando podre hacer electricidad ? - pregunto el panda

shun dejo de mover sus dedos para responder al panda - cuando logres separar el yin del yan para generar la energia suficiente y asi lanzar el rayo -

los dos sigueron tratando de hacer un rayo , cuando po lo intenta lanzar la energia le explota en el rostro y lo envia contra los mastiles del bote , el panda se empezo a reir pero al ninja no le molesto

- sabes po , me recuerdas a mi padre - dijo el ninja mientras se limpiaba el sudor - el veia todos los fracasos como algo de risa -

- oye sin fracasos no hay exitos , es lo que el maestro shifu siempre dice - el panda saco una manzana para parti la fruta en dos - ¿ quieres una manzana ? -

- supongo que si - los dos se pusieron a comer y mientras po comia shun se le hizo muy familiar la manera de comer del panda - sabes me recuerdas a mi padre mas de lo que pienso , el tambien solia disfrutar la comida como tu -

- ¿ que le paso a tus padres ? - pregunto el panda

- ah ya no pienso en eso - dijo el ninja - tengo cosas mas en que pensar ahora -

- aja , como ¿ tigresa por ejemplo ? - le insinuo el panda - anda no tienes que esconder nada ya eh visto como se miran -

shun quedo helado ante las palabras del panda - ah no se de que estas hablando tragon - dijo el ninja volteando la mirada

- tienes que ser honesto contigo para ser honesto con los demas - dijo el panda

- wow , que buena frase -

- gracias se me ocurrio de repente - dijo el panda - anda dime ¿ que piesas de ella ? -

- bueno ella es alguien fuerte , valiente , pero a la vez tan divertida y misteriosa - dijo el joven dejando salir un aire del corazon - y sus ojos ah sus ojos brillan como oro -

la maestra que estaba arriba escucho todo y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro , cuando bajo se acosto de nuevo a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro , a la mañana siguiente las formaciones estaban hechas , shun noto que la liga de flotas del emperador estaban listas para encontrar al principe a cualquier precio

- shun ¿ nos van a atacar ?- pregunto el panda mirando por ensima del tigre blanco

- po ¿ quieres bajar de mi espalda ? - el tigre dejo caer al panda - vaya , cuando subi por el monte del dragon con una caja de hierro llena de rocas no pesaba tanto -

- oye dijiste que eras un ninja asi que deja de quejarte - dijo el panda

- oye dije que era el ninja blanco , no el increible hulk - dijo shun mientras cubria su rostro - por cierto no te vendria mal bajar unos kilos -

- si eh oido eso muchas veces - dijo el guerrero dragon con sus manos en la barriga

los guerreros entraron por el bosque mientras tigresa trataba de acercarse al joven de ojos azules , cuando los soldados le dieron la voz de alto , el ninja se les acerco y los derribo con facilidad

- vaya , eres mas veloz que un trueno - dijo mantis viendo al joven

- bueno ¿ que puedo decir ? - pregunto el joven - soy el ninja blanco -

- oye " gran ninja blanco " - le grito tigresa - ven a ver esto -

los siete maestros salieron de los bosques para ver a un grupo de soldados arrasar una aldea por completo , los ciudadanos estaban escandalizados mientras las campanas sonaban

- nesecitan al ninja blanco - dijo shun en voz baja

- ¿ que dijiste shun ? - le pregunto gruya mientras vigilaba

- no nada , solo pensaba en voz alta - dijo el joven ojos azules - quizas tengamos que enfrentar a los soldados de la legion de inmortales -

- al fin algo de accion - dijo po tronando sus dedos - pero que se preparen por que ahi les va el guerrero dragon -

- escucha atascado , esa legion no es facil de vencer pero si lo hacemos bien no dañaremos a los ciudadanos -

los maestros entraron al pueblo mientras se hacian camino entre el ejercito de lobos armados , shun con ayuda de po se abrian camino ,mientras los aldeanos notaban que la lucha se llevo a otro nivel , cuando po noto que los aldeanos se inclinaban con la cabeza agacha el no entendian

- oigan amigos vean esto - el panda voltea para ver a sus amigos inclinados con la cabeza agachada - oigan ¿ que les pasa ahora ? , me tratan como si fuera un principe - dijo el panda mientras reia

- tu no eres el pricipe - dijo una niña del lugar - el principe shu-lee volvio para salvar a nuestro pueblo -

los soldados dejaron sus armas para inclinarse ante el principe mestizo , el panda se voltea para ver a su amigo y ve que estaba con cara seria

- ¿ shun ? ¿ quien eres tu ? - le pregunto po mirando como todos estaban inclinados ante el

- mi nombre es shu-lee , hijo de un emperador asesinado , hija de una maestra asesinada , hermano de un asesino y usurpador del trono y eh venido a recuperar lo que me corresponde por ley -

- tu - dijo po mientras miraba a su amigo - shun eres el principe mestizo -

continuara...


	5. los maestros del rayo

**los maestros del rayo **

los campesinos del lugar se habían inclinado ante el principie mestizo y heredero al trono de shan-gahi , po no podía creer que su mas grande héroe sea el príncipe de la leyenda

- shun ¿ eres... eres el príncipe mestizo ? - pregunto el panda

- si soy yo shun-lee , el príncipe y heredero al trono de toda la provincia de china - dijo el príncipe mientras se descubría el rostro - la era de terror y sufrimiento de mi hermano a terminado y ahora gobernara la paz , tranquilidad y justicia -

antes de que los cinco furiosos se pusieran de pie la legión de inmortales los rodean , los mismos guerreros que juraron fidelidad al emperador , ahora amenazaban a su hijo , los maestros notaron que los soldados estaban vestidos de negro con mascaras para esconder su rostro , unas mascaras plateadas con orificios en los ojos que dejaba ver una cuenca oscura

- inmortales , pondré a prueba ese titulo - dijo el príncipe

los soldados atacaron con sus lanzas y espadas , los cinco furiosos , el guerrero dragón y el príncipe mestizo , ellos se defendieron con sus habilidades , mientras los aldeanos corrían para ponerse a resguardo los maestros peleaban en las calles de la provincia , los maestros tigre estaba espalda con espalda

- parece que están en peligro ¿ verdad alteza ? - dijo la maestra de chaqueta roja

- antes me tratabas mal y ahora ¿ de donde salio el respeto ? - pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- creo que tuviste que haber dicho que eras un principie para empezar - la maestra retenía a dos inmortales con sus manos - de haber dicho eso te hubiéramos ayudado -

- tenia que saber primero si confiar en ustedes - dijo el ninja dando patadas y golpes con sus manos - no pondré en peligro el bienestar de mi gente -

los maestros habían vencido a los inmortales pero ahora se venia la elite guerrera , la guardia personal del emperador , shun y po se pusieron en frente para poder atacar a los soldados , los dos estaba rodeados por lanzas y espadas pero no lograron acercarse ni un centímetro a los dos maestros

- peleas bien para ser un simple panda grande y gordo - dijo el príncipe con tono de broma

- olvidaste algo - dijo po mientras luchaba contra los soldados - que soy el guerrero dragón -

los dos maestros estaban acabando con el ejercito , po se sentía emocionado al ver que su héroe estaba luchado a su lado

- ¿ esto es como lo soñaste guerrero dragón ? - pregunto el joven de la capa blanca

- no , esto es mucho mejor que luchar solo -

los cinco furiosos ayudaron a abrir el camino , mientras las espadas caían contra los puños de los maestros , shun dio un salto hasta donde estaba la maestra tigresa para romper la espada con el antebrazo de un soldado que atacaba a traición

- gracias por la ayuda shun - le dijo la maestra de ojos ámbar

- fue un placer - le respondió el príncipe inclinado hacia adelante

cuando los soldados estaba derrotados , una figura con capa azul oscura se acerco a ver al combate y noto que shun estaba con los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón

- vaya parece que es cierto - dijo el emperador - el príncipe mestizo esta en nuestras tierras , que honor - dijo kuan-thao

- ¿ tu eres el emperador de rayo ? - pregunto el panda viendo como se inclinaba en modo de burla - bueno majestad vinimos a derrocar tu imperio y a acabar con tu ambrosía -

- ¿ acabar con su ambrosía ? - pregunto el príncipe - ¿ que rayos significa esa frase ? -

- no se pero suena bonito ¿ no ? - pregunto el panda - es la hora de la justicia -

- ¿ hora de la justicia ? , vamos deja de decir tonterías - dijo el príncipe

el panda se enfrenta con el emperador pero el tigre de ojos verdes era mas fuerte que el guerrero dragón , tigresa lo decide ayudar pero el emperador podía contra los dos

- vaya parece que los maestros del palacio de jade son solo unos niños - dijo el emperador de capa azul - es hora de terminar con estos juegos -

el emperador los ataca con una patada a los dos al mismo tiempo , los dos maestros son derribados de la azotea , el príncipe logro atrapar a la maestro tigre pero po cayo a su lado

- ah oye ¿ por que solo atrapaste a tigresa ? - pregunto el panda

- soy un príncipe , no suicida - dijo el tigre de ojos azules

el maestro de ojos zafiro dejo a la maestra y se desprendió de su capa dejando ver una camisa de seda blanca para encarar a su hermano mayor , los dos maestros se enfrentaron en la azotea , cuando el emperador abre su guardia , shun logra arrastrar a su hermano mayor con una patada al pecho , el emperador se levanta para pelear en un terreno mas elevado

- vamos a ver que saber hacer hermano - dijo el emperador

los dos hermanos comenzaron a luchar sobre los hierros de una casa a medios construir , ellos mantenían el equilibrio con suma sofistican pero la pelea era muy pareja , shun trataba de barrer las piernas de su hermano mayor , mientras el emperador dragón giraba hacia atrás varias veces esquivando las barridas de su hermano, cuando shun por fin logra derribar a su hermano , este cae varios metros y shun se lanza al suelo mientras se columpiaba por los hierros

- te haz entrenado bien ninja blanco - dijo el emperador

shun comenzó a usar su kata para poder derrotar al emperador dragón de una vez , los dos maestros del rayo se prepararon para lanzar un rayo final y acabar con el otro

- no te resistas shun , mi rayo atravesara tu corazón - dijo el emperador

- hazlo , te llevaras un sorpresa - dijo el príncipe mestizo

cuando el príncipe decide ahorrar sus energías y cambio la posición de su defensa para devolver el rayo a su hermano , pero en el ultimo segundo , el emperador ve a la maestra de chaqueta roja que se preocupo por shun y la ataco con su rayo , el príncipe corrió con toda su velocidad y la abrazo cuando el rayo le impacto en el corazón por la espalda ,los dos maestros cayeron por el precipicio hasta llegar al rio , cuando po noto que solo se veía una enorme corriente de agua , los soldados arrestaron a los maestros , el emperador dragón había visto como su hermano y la maestra tigresa habían desaparecido en el rio

continuara...


	6. cuando llama el corazón

**cuando llama el corazón **

el emperador dragón había visto como su hermano y la maestra tigresa habían desaparecido en el rio, sin darle mayor importancia le da la espalda creyendo firmemente en su victoria sobre el hermano menor , pero lo que no sabia es que su hermano escondía un secreto , un secreto que el ni hubiera imaginado en su vida , tigresa despertó con dolores en su cuerpo viendo a shun con la herida que le traspaso el corazón , ella solo lo tomo con algunas lagrimas que resbalaban de su rostro

- gracias , gracias shun por salvarme la vida - dijo ella mientras sostenía la cabeza del príncipe mestizo , las lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro y caían en el rostro del ninja blanco

- de nada tigresa , pero necesito respirar yo también -

- ¡¿ shun ?! , estas vivo - la maestra lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el ninja se sentaba -¿ como es posible que estés vivo ? ,yo misma vi como el rayo del emperador dragón llego hasta tu corazón -

- mi dulce dama , el jamas podrá tocar mi corazón - shun tomo la mano de tigresa y la coloco en su parte derecha - no importa lo que haga jamas llegara a tocar mi corazón -

- es por que esta del otro lado - tigresa entendió que shun había nacido con un deficiencia especial que hacia que su corazón este del otro lado - lo que daño tu hermano fue solo carne -

- correcto , el jamas lo sabrá porque ni idea que esa deficiencia existe - shun solo sonreía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la maestras

- gracias por salvarme la vida shun - la joven maestra se acerco besando la mejilla del príncipe que se sonrojo en el acto

- ah de nada , supongo que tenemos que movernos con cuidado para evitar que nos vean - dijo el ninja , cuando se trato de poner de pie , el vendaje rustico que se armo comenzó a desamarrase - ah rayos , tengo problemas para ver detrás de mis espaldas -

- bueno eso se puede arreglar - tigresa tomo las vendas para curar al príncipe pero ella sentía como el corazón del joven latía a gran velocidad - eres muy resistente para ser de noble cuna -

- tuve heridas peores que este insignificante ataque - dijo el joven - en la cima de la montaña cabeza de serpiente hubo un derrumbe mientras los hombres de mi hermano me siguieron , toda la caverna se vino abajo yo estaba con grandes cortes por las rocas pero sobreviví -

- eres muy fuerte para ser alguien que teme ensuciar sus manos - se burlo la maestra

- eso es un mito , solo los que no tienen coraje temen ensuciar sus manos - dijo el joven de ojos azules - cuando perdí todo lo que tenia , mejore mis técnicas gracias a los monjes de shangai , ellos me enseñaron a ver mas alla de la mente de las personas para usar sus miedos a mi favor - dijo el joven de ojos azules

- bueno , a menos que quieras transformar tu tierra en un campo de batalla , sera mejor que uses eso a tu favor -

- descuida si conozco a mi hermano que así es , el pronto vivirá una pesadilla - el ninja sintió las manos de la maestra que eran muy cálidas a diferencia de las suyas

- shun ¿ te sucede algo ? - pregunto la maestras con tono de preocupación

- si tigresa son tus manos son ...-

- lo se , lo se son ásperas , grandes y duras - dijo la joven de chaqueta roja

- son muy cálidas - la maestra sintió las manos del príncipe apretando suavemente las de ella - en cambio las mías son muy frías -

- bueno , eso es por que estuviste en el agua helada durante horas -

- no , mis manos reflejan mi vida - el joven se separo de ella pero la maestra lo toma de los hombros - ¿ que te sucede a ti ? -

- hace mucho frió y estas herido - la maestra abrazo al joven que tenia una gran herida en su cuerpo - no necesitas perder tanto calor shun -

la joven de chaqueta roja abrazo al maestro que se recostó junto a su cuerpo para calentar el cuerpo de su salvador , shun sintió los latidos de la maestra

- shh , tienes que dormir shun , debes descansar -

- gracias , gracias por lo que haces por mi tigresa -

al caer la noche , el ninja estaba dormido en los brazos de la maestra , mientras ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo pero solo se le venia a la mente pensamientos sobre una vida con ese joven , aunque no era su estilo

- _¿ por que me preocupo tanto por shun ?_ pensaba la maestra sin cesar - _¿ son sus ojos ? ¿ su cuerpo ? o ¿ solo es su corazón ? - _los pensamientos de su mente no paraban , tigresa apretó mas su abrazo solo para escuchar el suspiro del ninja de ojos azules - _shun , cuando llegaste te odie , pero luego comprendí el dicho " del odio al amor un paso hay " , no se si volveré a sentir esta emoción por alguien pero me gustaría que esta noche nunca termine -_

a la mañana siguiente , los soldados del emperador tenían la misión de traer de vuelta al cadáver del príncipe mestizo para para cerciorarse que este muerto , tigresa estaba dormida pero cuando intento alcanzar al príncipe el no estaba , tigresa despertó pero los soldados la rodearon

- ¿ donde esta el príncipe mestizo ? - pregunto el jefe de la guardia real

- el ... príncipe ... el príncipe - trato de decir tigresa

de repente un silbido se escucho de los arboles , los soldados miraron hacia arriba y el tigre blanco les cayo enésima como un águila que atrapa a un ratón - ¿ me buscaban ? -

- y al fin nos hemos encontrado -

el jefe de la guardia ataco al príncipe con su espada pero shun era mas veloz que un trueno cuando se trataba de luchar en los arboles , el joven maestro logro insertar dos puños que lanzaron al jefe por una pendiente

- shun , vaya dos veces en dos días - dijo la maestra

- bueno , es el trabajo del gran ninja blanco - el príncipe tomo su ropa y noto como los ojos de la maestra brillaban con el sol - ahora tenemos que rescatar a los demás de la cárcel de las almas -

- ¿ cárcel de las almas ? ¿ por que la llaman así ? -

- por que varios maestros se colgaron del cuello antes que tener una muerte deshonrosa -

cuando llegaron a la cárcel , los recibieron los maestros , shun hizo que retrocedieran para evitar herir a alguien ,con un solo puño logro atravesar la pared de concreto , los maestros quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la fuerza del joven de ojos azules - ¿ que ? ¿ creías que estaban exagerando con mis historias ? - pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- eso fue ultra bárbaro - dijo el panda saliendo por el hoyo - bueno ¿ cual es el plan ? -

- salir de este lugar , re ubicar a los aldeanos y acabar con el emperador de una vez -

los maestros salieron de la cárcel para refugiarse en el bosque , mientras tanto tyron quien había visto todo corrió para informar al emperador sobre lo que había pasado , ahora la verdadera batalla estaba por empezar

continuara...


	7. el verdadero heredero

**el verdadero heredero**

los maestros se refugiaron en el bosque mientras shun reponía todas sus fuerzas , tigresa y po vigilaban el camino en busca de algo o alguien que les dijera como entrar al palacio de emperador dragón

- oye ¿ que estamos haciendo aquí escondidos ? - pregunto el panda con tono de aburrimiento

- shh , po tenemos que mantener la voz baja o nos escucharan - le advirtió la maestra

- parece que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada - les dijo el príncipe con las vendas en las manos - pero si de verdad quieren ayudar bajen de esos arboles -

tigresa dio un salto y aterrizo perfectamente sobre las cañas de bambú , pero el torpe panda cayo sobre las mismas cañas pero en el proceso cayo sobre el príncipe , shun solo movía su cabeza de lado a lado

- ah disculpa po , ¿ te molestaría salir de enésima mio ? - pregunto el príncipe con tono de ira

el panda se levanto mientras el príncipe sacudía sus ropas , tigresa noto que su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo , la caída del panda le había abierto la herida , una vez que todos estaban reunidos , el príncipe se puso a contar su historia

flash back...

hace tiempo en el palacio de los maestros del rayo , el emperador gobernaba con paz y tranquilidad para todos , la justicia era expedita sin tener en cuenta si era rico o pobre , esclavo o conde , hombre o mujer , el emperador los consentía de la misma forma , cuando contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa maestra en el ninjitsu , tuvo que cesar el combate contra las tropas japonesas para declarar la paz , sus oponentes aceptaron su tregua , el emperador supo que estaba esperando a su primogénito , al pasar los nueve mese el bebe nació

- es hermoso y tiene tus ojos - le dijo el emperador a su esposa

- espero que salga igual que buen nato como su padre - le respondió la maestra

el niño creció con grandes lujos a su alrededor , el emperador en persona decidió entrenar a su primer hijo para que sea el mejor emperador , sus puños era eficientes aun contra las rocas , sus flechas eran tan certeras como su kung-fu y su mente era tan fría como el hielo que se formaba en épocas invernales

- estoy listo para pelear padre , te suplico que me pongas al mando del ejercito real -

- no puedo hacer eso hijo mio - dijo el emperador - eres el único de mis hijos y jure que el día en que nacieras te protegería -

el joven no hizo caso y se dispuso a si mismo al mando del ejercito real , cuando el emperador se entero que su hijo se lanzo tras las lineas enemigas sucumbió ante la amargura , el muchacho había decidido matar a todo aquel que se oponía a su padre y sin piedad o misericordia , hombres , mujeres y niños , todo el que se cruzaba en su camino

- escucha , tal vez nuestro primogénito no sea un buen líder pero shun tiene todas las cualidades de ser un emperador - le dijo la emperatriz a su esposo

- no lo se amor mio - se disgusto el emperador - es violar las tradiciones de nuestra gente -

- pero entonces ¿ que prefieres ? ¿ tener a un emperador que solo se preocupa por si mismo ? o ¿ tener a un emperador que no cumple con las tradiciones pero tiene al pueblo bajo sus manos para proteger a los aldeanos del frió ? -

- esta decidido , tendre que poner a mi segundo hijo al mando de mi reino -

el emperador habia decretado que su hijo menor de tan solo cinco años sea entrenado por los mejores maestros pero desgraciadamente , esa noche , el mayor de los hermanos asesino a su padre , la emperatriz tomo a shun en sus brazos y salio corriendo a los montes , el nuevo emperador ordeno el fuego y las flechas mataron a la maestra

- nadie me robara mi verdadero puesto en el trono -

el nuevo emperador dragón había tomado el mando por la fuerza mientras que su hermano menor había desaparecido , al llegar a un monasterio en la cima del monte de los maestros aprendió el arte de los ninjas y fue proclamado el " ninja blanco " , en honor a su madre , el ninja blanco siguió entrenando y a la edad de 13 años ya dominaba todos los estilos de pelea , con sus puños era capaz de controlar los rayos que partían el cielo , shun era el guerrero mas fuerte del monasterio , sus puños eran muy potentes y sus patadas veloces como el trueno , sus habilidades eran innatas pero jamas dejo de fortalecer su alma para reencontrar a su hermano y llevarlo ante la justicia

fin del flash back...

- osea que a ti no te importa si tu hermano muere o no - pregunto mono colgado de los arboles

- no , lo que el haga con su vida no me interesa - dijo el príncipe mientras la maestra le vendaba la herida - a decir verdad lo llevare ante la justicia y protegeré a mi pueblo a como de lugar -

- shun creo que estas exagerando un poquis - le dijo el panda mirando como los ojos del ninja parecían mostrar odio - se que te duele , también me dolió cuando shen me separo de mis padres -

- si pero al menos sabes que tus padres están con vida , en cambio los míos están en la gracia de buda -

- oye todos tuvimos pasados fríos , amargados y dolorosos pero salimos adelante - le dijo la maestra - listo , no es el mejor vendaje pero soportara ¿ seguro que no prefieres que te vea un doctor ? -

- no descuida eh sobrevivido a golpes peores - dijo el ninja cargando su toga

- bueno ¿ ahora cual es el plan ? - pregunto el panda

- asegurarnos de que el emperador dragón sepa que estoy muerto - el príncipe tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿ como se supone que haremos eso shun ? - pegunto mantiz con tono serio

- como solía decir mi maestro ," en la vida se vive , con un toque de ninja " - dijo el príncipe mestizo

continuara...


	8. los secretos de un ninja blanco

**los secretos de un ninja blanco**

los maestros estaban confundidos por las palabras del príncipe mestizo , ellos se miraron pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el planeaba algo

- uh , ¿ nos enseñaras tus secretos ninjas ? - pregunto el guerrero dragón

- de ninguna manera - dijo shun con tono serio - pero eso no quita que los usemos a nuestro favor -

- ¿ que es lo que planea hacer su majestad ? - pregunto la maestra de chaleco rojo

los maestros son llevados a la parte mas baja del castillo , ellos comenzaron a trepar hasta llegar a una guarida escondida en las rocas donde se veía un gran acantilado que daba al mar

- shun ¿ estas seguro que podemos ir por aquí ? - pregunto el panda viendo el acantilado

- si le temes a las alturas - dijo el ninja de ojos azules

- no a las alturas no , lo que temo es caer al vació donde la marea esta fuerte con esas rocas picudas y afiladas -

- po , no seas llorón ¿ quieres ? - le dijo la maestra - bueno ¿ a donde vamos ? -

- amigos míos , les presento el palacio de los maestros del rayo - dijo el príncipe presentando el palacio real - ahora que empiece la fase dos -

- shun debes decirnos cual es la fase dos porque sino no pasa nada - dijo mono con tono serio

- díganme ¿ alguno de ustedes escucho historias de fantasmas ? - pregunto el príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

- creo que tengo una idea - dijo mantis

- creo que todos tuvimos esa idea mantis - dijo tigresa

- yo no , ¿ que es ? ¿ comer ? - pregunto el panda

los maestros estaba listos para empezar la operación " el fantasma mestizo " mantis se trepo por los muros del palacio donde noto que el emperador dragón dormía , el maestro de tenazas verdes entro sin que el lo viera , los demás maestros esperaron a que mantis trajera una tela blanca que les serviría como señuelo

- bien hecho mantis - dijo el príncipe - bien po , ya sabes que hacer -

- si , si ...¿ que tengo que hacer ? -

el príncipe se golpea la cabeza con la palma de su mano y respira profundo - tu te encargaras de los ruidos tenebrosos po - dijo shun mientras los dos asentaban con la cabeza - ¿ recuerdas el ruido de tu estomago ? , algo así tiene que hacer -

cuando el ninja se amarro con la cuerda de su cola , la maestra lo maquillo para que quedara con un aspecto pálido y muertisil a los dos maestros tigres- listo ahora si que te ves muerto - dijo la maestra mientras escondía el maquillaje

- bien es hora , deséame suerte - dijo el ninja " fantasma " , la maestra lo besa en los labios con un poco de cariño y el quedo asombrado

- es lo que necesitas shun - dijo ella con mirada dulce

- ahora no necesito nada mas - dijo el joven

cuando sonó la campanada de las 24:00 , el emperador empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños sobre la ventana , el tomo su espada pero cuando se acerco solo escuchaba el lamentoso aullido del viento , tras ver a una sombra blanca que se movía salio a los pasillos pero no vio nada

- vaya , debe ser el cansancio - dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza

- su majestad ¿ esta usted bien ? - le pregunto el capitán de la guardia real

- si solo... me pareció ver algo - dijo el emperador

de repente se empezó a escuchar una risa macabra , los soldados empuñaron sus lanzas y rodearon al emperador dragón para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza

- escuchen soldados , es obvio que alguien trata de asustarnos para que salgamos - dijo el emperador

- ¿ pero quien puede ser ese ? - le pregunto el capitán

- ¡ eso quisiera saber yo ! -

los soldados caminaron con sus lanzas hasta el final del pasillo oscuro pero lo único que escucho el capitán , el sargento y el emperador son los gritos de horror de los soldados , el emperador vio uno de los escudos que se acercaban y tomo su espada

- sea quien sea ... no tiene miedo por eso no viene por nosotros - dijo con aspecto de temor

de repente las antorchas se apagaron y los tres hombres quedaron a oscuras , ellos comenzaron a caminar muy lentamente mientras se cubrían con sus espadas y escudos

- mi lord , ¿ cree usted que este castillo este embrujado ? - pregunto el sargento

- vamos no seas tonto , los fantasmas no existen - dijo el capitán de la guardia

cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar una melodía de flauta y los tres son testigos de como el príncipe mestizo caminaba por los aires mientras tocaba una canción de muerte

- es...es ... imposible , es... es su hermano - dijo el capitán de la guardia

- no imposible , mi hermano murió en el rió , yo lo vi -

los tres retrocedieron atemorizados pero cuando llegaron a la ventana del jardín , una mujer de vestido blanco estaba de pie sobre el lago mientras deshojaba flores negras sobre el agua

- vengan conmigo , no tengan miedo - le invito la misteriosa mujer de vestido blanco - anden no me dejen sola -

los tres guerreros salieron corriendo pero el emperador tomo su espada para atacar a la mujer , los dos soldados lo toman de los brazos y salen corriendo con el emperador , mientras tanto al borde del rió se escucho esa melodía , el emperador mira y cuando voltea el sargento no estaba

- capitán ¿ donde esta el sargento - le pregunto el emperador asustado

- no lo se , estaba aquí hace unos momentos - los dos empezaron a escuchar las notas una vez mas - ¡ ya basta ! ¡ se lo mando ! ¡ se lo mando ! - le grito el emperador , cuando termino de escuchar las notas , voltea para ver al capitán - lo ve capitán solo... ¿ capitán ? ¿ en donde esta usted ? - le pregunto pero sin obtener respuestas

- ¡ capitán ! , ¡ sargento ! , ¡ soldados ! , ¡ vengan todos se los mando ! - pero el emperador no obtuvo respuesta , el decide salir a buscar al pueblo y va corriendo hasta el establo donde los caballos desaparecieron , cuando noto que su hermano estaba de pie sobre el establo , el emperador tomo su caballo y salio a todo galope al pueblo

- bien hecho amigos - dijo el ninja - el emperador no vendrá al castillo por esta noche podremos comer algo y dormir un poco - dijo shun

- esto de la actuación es difícil - dijo la maestra retirando el maquillaje de su rostro - pero valió la pena por ver el susto del emperador -

los maestros salieron de sus escondites y dejaron amordazados a los soldados en el establo , cuando entraron , shun toma la mano de la maestra y entran al palacio , ahora tendría que empezar a corregir los errores del emperador para empezar una nueva era

continuara...


	9. momentos para pensar

**momentos para pensar **

los maestros habían triunfado , shun tenia su trono de nuevo como correspondía , el día se hizo notar con el canto de las aves , la maestra de chaleco rojo noto que su majestad estaba alimentando a los patos en el estanque con trozos de pan , la maestra baja por las escaleras y ve que el joven de ojos azules estaba algo triste

- ¿ sucede algo alteza ? - pregunto la maestra mientras se sentaba en el césped

- han pasado años desde que me sentaba aquí a alimentar a los patos con mi madre , ella solía cantar para que ellos vinieran mas cerca -

- supongo que si pero ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo del pueblo que tu hermano casi destruye - le dijo la maestra

- supongo que si pero no tiene nada de malo que me den una mano ya que soy nuevo en esto de ser emperador sabes- dijo el joven de ojos azules

- para eso son los amigos ¿ verdad alteza ? - dijo la maestra con la cabeza gacha

cuando entraron al palacio , los sirvientes lo recibieron con tazones de agua , de fruta y algunas copas de vino , shun los rechazo a todos con cortesía y los sirvientes le abrieron camino , ellos llegaron al gran salón donde estaban los demás comiendo , po trataba de romper su récord tragando mas tazones de arroz que nadie , algo que no sorprendió a shun y a tigresa en lo mas mínimo

- que manera de tragar que tiene - dijo shun con los brazos cruzados

- bienvenido a mi mundo - los maestros se sentaron para desayunar , la maestra comenzó a comer - oye estaba pensando ¿ cuanto te tardara en reconstruir todo el pueblo ? -

- no lo se pero el tiempo que se tome lo usare para satisfacer a mi gente - dijo el joven de ojos azules

- bueno , nosotros nos tenemos que ir mañana - dijo la maestra

- espera, espera, espera, ¿ por que nos tenemos que ir ? - dijo el panda con las manzanas en la boca

- ¿ que manera de comer es esa ? primero pásate los alimentos y luego habla - po trago la comida entera lo que le dio asco a la maestra - po nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar , tenemos que volver al palacio de jade -

- pero no podemos dejar a shun solo en este lugar , ¿ por que no nos quedamos uno o dos días ? - pregunto el panda

- esta bien po , ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran - dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie - siempre serán bienvenidos en el palacio de los maestros del rayo - dijo el emperador

- gracias shun , pero sera mejor que no volvamos a tu palacio nunca mas - dijo la maestra

la maestra se levanto y salio del salón , shun sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho , cuando po lo abraza el maestro sintió un ardor en el pecho y decidió terminar con todo

- shun , nosotros somos amigos ¿ te molesta si vivo contigo ? - pregunto el panda

- tigresa tiene razón - dijo el emperador - ustedes no pertenecen a este lugar deben irse - dijo el joven de ojos azules

los demás maestros seguían confundidos , el emperador subió hasta el tejado de su palacio y comenzó a mirar el horizonte mientras sentía el calor del sol

- ¿ puedo sentarme ? - pregunto el guerrero dragón

- si claro ,- el emperador se sienta apoyando su espalda a la pared - supongo que también me dirás que quieres vivir aquí conmigo -

- no , solo te diré que no importa lo que pase tendrás que hacer lo que tengas que hacer shun - dijo po sacando una manzana - por mas que le pidas naranjas o mandarinas a un manzano te dará solo manzanas , no le puedes pedir otra cosa - dijo el panda

- po ¿ por que todas tus metáforas tienen que ver con la comida ? - pregunto el joven de ojos azules

- ¿ entiendes el concepto filosófico ? - pregunto el panda

- si , por mas que lo odie estoy destinado a ser el emperador dragón - dijo el joven - al menos me gusto saber que tengo alguien con quien contar -

- siempre contaras conmigo shun - dijo po recostándose mientras miraba las nubes - ¿ quieres una manzana ? -

- si claro -

al pasar los minutos , tigresa estaba caminando por los jardines del palacio , ella estaba sentada en el estanque mientras alimentaba a los patos

- ¿ ustedes creen que me eh ablandado ? - le pregunto la maestra a los patos , ellos solo picotearon las migajas y ella dejo salir el aire - si claro , como todos -

- eso es porque no te ablandaste - dijo el emperador dragón

- yo solo... -

antes de que la maestra pudiera hablar , el joven se lanza a los labios de tigresa , ella reacciona y lo empuja hacia atrás

- ¿ que cree que esta haciendo ? - pregunto la maestra

- quiero tener en mis brazos a la mujer que de verdad amo - el emperador se acerco a la maestra pero ella estaba acorralada entre el emperador y la pared - quiero... quiero que te quedes en el palacio conmigo -

- pero yo ... - la maestra comenzó a respirar aceleradamente por la repentina transformación del emperador - yo no se que decir , se lo juro no tengo palabras -

- cualquier cosa que salga de tus labios esta bien para mi tigresa - dijo el emperador con tono suave

- escuche me alaga y mucho , pero no estoy segura de esto que me esta pidiendo - la maestra le dio la espalda al emperador y sintió como sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía desenfrenada mente , el emperador tomo a la maestra de los hombros para volver a besarla , ella se despego pero estaba muda

- escucha tigresa , no voy a negar la voz de mi corazón - dijo el maestro de ojos azules - por eso pido que te quedes aquí conmigo -

- yo... yo... yo... -

tigresa comenzó a dudar sobre la propuesta del emperador , ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el pero tampoco sabia como era la reacción , la maestra sale corriendo pero antes de entrar al palacio se detiene e la puerta

- buena suerte su majestad - dijo la maestra mientras subía las escaleras

el maestro quedo afuera impactado por las palabras de la maestra , el solo cerro los ojos y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones , el emperador solo comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban los arboles pero sintió como la mirada de la maestra lo acompañaba en el viaje

continuara...


	10. el emperador dragon

**el emperador dragon **

el emperador habia salido a los campos mientras pensaba pero no sacaba de su mente a la maestra que el tanto amaba , mientras sentia como los pasos se hacian mas lentos , escucho una chispa y con sus rapidos reflejos esquiva el rayo que provenia de los arboles

- eres muy veloz su majestad - dijo la voz de los arboles

- para ser un traidor y alguien que jamas salio de su palacio te mueves rapido ... hermano -

el antiguo emperador baja de los arboles con un bote de pintura facial en sus manos - ¿ crees que me vencerias con este truco ninja ? - pregunto el hermano mayor

- pues funciono muy bien hermano - dijo shun mientras desabrochaba su toga - supongo que tendremos que terminar con esto aqui y ahora -

el emperador aplasto el bote en su mano y se puso en guardia - ahora acabaremos contigo hermanito -

- ¿ a si ? ¿ tu y cuantos mas ? -

- yo y el ejercito real -

varios ninjas blancos salieron de entre los arboles y el emperador dragon abrio sus ojos azules para saber cuantos habia , el antiguo emperador lanzo otro rayo pero el joven de ojos azules lo esquivo con facilidad , shun retrocede y comienza a despejar el camino de los ninjas , cuando por fin ellos sacaron sus armas , uno de ellos estaba escondido en los arboles preparando una flecha especiamente envenenada para el emperador dragon

- ¿ es todo lo que tienes hermano ? - pregunto shun mientras retenia a los ninjas

- solo espera y veras hermano -

varios ninjas lo retienen de las extremidades , y shun ve que un ninja estaba por lanzar la flecha , cuando la lanza un trozo de madera se interpone en el medio amortiguando el impacto , los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon salen a denfender al emperador una vez mas , los maestros se acercaron abriendose paso entre los guerreros ninjas , el emperador se libro de sus carceleros , mientras el antiguo emperador escapaba , shun y tigresa lo persiguen hasta un desfiladero

- se acabo hermano , tus malvados planen terminan aqui - dijo el emperador dragon

- ¿ crees que me venciste verdad shun ? - el emperador se prepara para un ataque mas contra su hermano - veremos si tu corazon soporta otro de mis rayos -

el emperador comenzo a moverse para lanzar un rayo mas , pero shun confiado de que lo disparar a el solo se puso en guardia defensiva , kuan preparo para lanzar un rayo mas pero en el ultimo segundo cambia la mirada a la maestra , shun ya se habia percatado de todo , antes de que el maestro lanzara su rayo , el emperador dragon le lanza un rayo con un poder extremadamente alto al cuerpo de su hermano

- esto es por mis padres y mi pueblo - el emperador logro acertar el rayo en el pecho de su hermano que aun tenia la carga electrica en la mano

- entonces seremos dos hermanito -

kuan le lanza el rayo al emperador y los dos caen al suelo , cuando la maestra corre para ver al emperador , kuan se levanta pero antes de que atacara a los dos maestros , shun abre los ojos y lanza la otra mitad del rayo a su hermano que impacta con fuerza y es lanzado por el desfiladero hacia las aguas del rio , el emperador dragon noto que de los ojos de la maestra brotaba una lagrima

- como dije antes tigresa , nadie podra tocar mi corazon - dijo el emperador secando la lagrima con su pulgar

- ¿ yo podre lograr llegar a tu corazon ? - pregunto la maestra

- siempre , siempre sera tu corazon -

los maestros se abrazaron fuertemente , pero la joven de chaleco rojo lo besa en los labios y el emperador noto que sus ojos eran muy hermosos

- oigan , tenemos que ir a palacio - dijo el guerrero dragon

cuando llegaron , el emperador dragon daria un anuncio antes de que sea la coronacion , el emperador se quito su corona y le pidio a su maestro que se sentara en el trono

- ¿que haces shun ? - le pregunto el anciano de barba blanca

- le dejare el puesto a alguien noble y con honor incuestionable - el sabio trato de levantarse pero el lo empuja suavemente al trono - aun no estoy listo para el trono , algun dia volvere por el lugar que me corresponde por derecho , ¡ salve el emperador dragon !-

todos le respondieron a la frase , el principe mestizo salio a su cuarto y tomo sus cosas , cuando voltea encuentra a la maestra apoyada en el marco de su puerta

- ¿ ahora a donde iras shun ? - pregunto la maestra

- supongo que ire al unico lugar que considero un verdadero hogar con una verdadera familia - dijo el joven mientras acariciaba a la maestra por el rostro

- bienvenido a grupo - la maestra le dio una palmada en el brazo - nos iremos a casa en unos minutos -

los cinco furiosos , el guerrero dragon y el principe mestizo llegaron al palacio de jade para volver a su entrenamiento , pero sonaron las campanas para alertar a los maestros para la defensa del pueblo

- bueno shun bienvenido a nuestro hogar - dijo el panda - la casa es chica pero el corazon es grande -

los maestros salieron para defender el pueblo , pero antes de salir el ninja se cubre el rostro con su paño dejando ver sus ojos azules , la maestra se acerca y le descubre los labios para besarlo , ahora el principe tenia un lugar y una familia , pero como dicen cuando termina una historia , empieza otra

**fin...**


End file.
